


A Duelist's Potential

by Virtual Revolutions (maidendays)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rarepair, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidendays/pseuds/Virtual%20Revolutions
Summary: Commission for @thattrashboi who requested sub Manjoume with bdsm undertones, mirror kink, dirty talk and praise. Marufuji is 18, Manjoume is 16, setting is probably sometimes in mid-season 1 before Marufuji leaves the Duel Academia.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale
Kudos: 6





	A Duelist's Potential

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to commission me, details are [here](https://twitter.com/maidenwrites/status/1345895385147953152?s=20).
> 
> Additionally, I've consolidated all of my DM, 5D's, ARC-V and VRAINS fics under the Virtual Revolutions pseud. This pseud will now be used for all of my Yu-Gi-Oh fics regardless of series.

It was after classes had ended for the day when Marufuji Ryo found Manjoume Jun blocking his exit from the dining hall in the Obelisk Blue dorms.

"Move," ordered Ryo, scowling down at Jun.

Jun didn't budge, pointing at Ryo and shouting, "Duel me, Marufuji!"

"No," said Ryo.

The entire dining hall had turned to watch the exchange. Ryo hated unnecessary attention.

"Scared?" mocked Jun.

Ryo scoffed. "It'd be boring. You're not at my level."

Jun seemed to go from proud to angry in an instant. "Hah?! Say that again!"

"I refuse to waste my time dueling you." Ryo shoved Jun aside with his arm. "You're 1000 years too early to defeat me."

~~

It was later that night when Ryo heard banging on his bedroom door. He sighed, setting aside the textbook he had been reviewing, and went to answer it, only to find Jun standing there in the hallway with an irritated look on his face.

Ryo frowned. "Back for more? Was the first time not humiliating enough?"

Jun glared back, defiant. "You didn't win earlier! I'm not a pushover! I'll make you acknowledge me!"

Ryo shook his head, tired. "What a petulant child you are.."

Jun made a noise of protest. "You jerk! You're only two years older than me!"

"Yes, and you're a brat," said Ryo, deadpan, attempting to close the door. "Good night, Manjoume."

But Jun's foot prevented the door from closing. Ryo looked down at it, then back up at Jun, unimpressed.

"What do you want?"

Jun looked determined. "I brought my deck, so duel me, Marufuji. Tabletop style."

"Not interested."

"Look.." began Jun, suddenly appearing frustrated, maybe a little angry. "I want to challenge you properly in the arena, but I know I'm not at your level yet." He huffed. "But I want to be. So will you let me duel you?"

"Why should I? What's in it for me?"

"Erm.. uh.. if you win—"

"Which I will," said Ryo.

"—then I'll owe you a favor."

Ryo sighed. "You'll owe me a favor simply for the time I'll waste dueling a guy so under my level."

"Then.. then I'll do whatever you want for an entire week!"

"Oh? That's quite the bold declaration. And what will you get in the rare chance that you win?"

Jun smirked. "If I win then you'll have to let me duel you formally in front of the entire school! With Kaiba Seto in attendance!"

 _That_ perked Ryo's interest. He had always wanted to showcase his skills before _the_ Kaiba Seto. "You can't keep that promise. You don't have those kinds of connections."

"But I do!" boasted Jun. "My brothers do business with Kaiba Corp!"

Ryo nodded. "Fine, Manjoume. I'll duel you. Tabletop." He moved back and pulled the door open. "Come in."

~~

It wasn't a surprise when Jun had lost. Ryo knew this would happen. _He_ was the King of Obelisk Blue. No student could ever hope to defeat him.

And yet there was something about Jun's persistence that intrigued him, something about the way Jun's expression fell as Ryo pulled off a spell and trap combo that whittled Jun's lifepoints down to 500, something about the angry gasp Jun made when Ryo delivered the final blow, _something_.

Maybe something worth exploring?

"Damn it!" shouted Jun, dropping his cards on Ryo's desk and slumping backward in Ryo's desk chair.

Ryo sat back in his reading chair, his look of triumph disappearing nearly as quickly as it had appeared. "Well that was a colossal waste of time. Were you even trying?"

Jun huffed, crossing his arms over his chest like a little kid, pouting, red in the face. "I hate this! I thought I had gotten better! But you trounced me! It isn't fair!"

Ryo collected his cards, shuffled them back into his deck, and set his deck on the desk. "It was an _entirely_ disappointing effort."

Jun made a noise of protest, but Ryo stood up, gazing down at him.

"You lost, Manjoume. Now you must fulfill the terms of our arrangement."

Jun looked suddenly confused, blinking up at Ryo. "Huh?"

"Don't you remember? You said that if you lost you'd do anything I wanted."

Jun huffed again, scowling. "Yeah, I did say that." Then he shrugged. "So what do you want me to do? Carry your books to class? Do your homework? Fetch your meals?"

Something stirred in Ryo's eyes as he said, "Nothing so mundane would be worth my time. No, I'm going to show you how weak you truly are, Manjoume."

Jun's anger had returned. "I'm not weak! I'll show you!"

"Oh but you _are_. You're very weak. Not even a week's worth of dueling could bring you up to my level."

"Say that again, jerk!"

"But it's fine that you're weak, for you see, Manjoume, through the course of this duel I've realized that you _do_ have potential."

"Really?"

"Your potential to serve the King of Obelisk Blue is limitless."

"Yeah? In what way?"

"Drop to your knees, Manjoume."

Jun did so, confused. "I don't.."

Ryo stepped around the desk, standing before Jun, gazing down at him, hungry. Then his hands traveled south, and he found the zipper of his academy slacks, zipping down.

Jun's face turned cherry red immediately, a different shade than his angry face. "Hey.. why are you.. what.. hold on.."

Ryo's cock poked against the fabric of his boxers, his open fly framing it. "Get me off."

Jun's flush was surprisingly cute. "Wha.. your.. do what?" And so was his voice, soft, breathy.

"You lost. This is what I want from you. So get to it already."

Jun shook his head, embarrassed, confused, impossibly red. "I don't know how to do that..?"

"Don't worry, Manjoume. As I said, I'll bring out your true potential. So try nudging your nose against my cock."

~~

Also unsurprisingly, Jun had horrible sucking technique. With his head between Ryo's thighs while Ryo sat on the edge of his bed, mouth awkwardly around Ryo's cock, Jun looked like he was trying to eat a banana in one bite, his cheek overstretched, dribbling saliva down the shaft.

"That's enough. You're making me limp all over again."

Jun pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, gazing up at Ryo with an unsure expression. "Sorry.. I.. I've never sucked off another guy before.. and yours is so big.. I don't know what to do?"

"The problem isn't necessarily lack of experience. You're too rash. Too focused in the moment, can't anticipate your opponent's strategy. Perhaps even this is beyond your potential."

"It's not! Erm.. what should I do then?"

"I suppose I can use you as a cock sleeve."

"A what!?"

"It means I'm going to fuck your ass until I'm satisfied."

Jun was already so red, but somewhere that declaration forced even more color onto his face, ears and neck. "Will it hurt?"

"Are you saying I'm bad in bed?"

"No! No. I'm not.. I'm just nervous.. I.. sorry.."

"Strip, Manjoume."

Jun nodded and got to his feet, slipping off his academy duster which fell to the carpet, and then pulling off his turtleneck. He looked up at Ryo for a moment, apprehensive, before stepping out of his dormitory slippers, unzipping his academy slacks, and stepping away from both. He stood there, only in his boxers, wide-eyed, flushed.

"Those too," ordered Ryo, staring at the slight tent in Jun's boxers, surprised that Jun seemed to be enjoying the treatment. "You may keep your socks on."

Jun bit his lip but nodded, slipping his fingers under the fabric of his boxers and sliding them down over his hips, letting them drop to the carpet as well. Now fully exposed, Jun fidgeted on the spot, rocking a bit on his feet. "Erm.."

Ryo got up to access his nightstand drawer, retrieving the bottle of lube he sometimes used for masturbation. He couldn't help feeling a little excited. After all, it had been quite a while since he had had a boy in his room; the previous one had graduated the year prior.

Ryo returned to the bed, divesting himself of his academy slacks before climbing onto the center of it, beckoning Jun forth. "Come."

Jun nodded; Ryo had never seen Jun so nervous, not even during the duels he had lost to Jaden Yuki. The power rush Ryo felt seeing Jun delicately sit on the edge of the bed was thrilling. "Tell me, Manjoume," he said, uncapping the bottle and pouring a generous amount of lube onto his half-hard cock, stroking it to attention. "Are you a virgin?"

"Uh.. yeah.."

"Oh? I thought you were popular."

"Tenjouin-san doesn't like me.. not in that way at least.. and no one really talks to me outside of classes.."

"Hm.. that isn't surprising. The Queen of Obelisk Blue has _refined_ tastes. You wouldn't measure up to them."

Jun didn't respond, fidgeting with his thumbs in his lap.

Ryo grasped Jun's thigh and brushed Jun's hands away, gripping Jun's cock in his hand, giving it a smooth stroke. Jun gasped and tried to cover himself, but Ryo bumped Jun's hands away again, sliding his fingers over the glans, pressing his middle finger down on the silt. Jun moaned then, immediately clapping his hands over his mouth; Ryo smirked.

"You're kind of cute, Manjoume," said Ryo, dripping lube onto the head of Jun's cock. "In an awkward way."

"I'm not cute.." mumbled Jun, gasping as Ryo pumped Jun's cock in time with his own strokes. "Aaah.. that feels.."

Just as Jun seemed to start enjoying it, Ryo pulled his hand away. At Jun's disappointed stare, Ryo gripped Jun's thigh and pulled his leg toward him, forcing Jun to readjust on the bed until his legs were fully on it, facing Ryo in an awkward sitting position with his legs bent and feet on the bed, his hole in Ryo's view. Swallowing, Ryo pressed on, gripping Jun's cock and sliding his hand down to fondle Jun's balls. His efforts were rewarded with a breathy moan from Jun.

"I.." began Jun, but he didn't finish the thought, freezing up when Ryo's ring finger pressed against his entrance. "Wait.. I'm not.."

"Relax, Manjoume," coached Ryo, prodding Jun's entrance with one hand while his other collected some of the lube from Jun's now hard cock. "If I don't prep you properly then it _will_ hurt."

Jun nodded quickly, covering his mouth with his hands, watching with wide eyes as Ryo collected more lube and slid it over Jun's entrance. Ryo sat back for a moment, impressed with how quickly Jun had become so.. agreeable. Yes, this _was_ exciting.

Ryo didn't want to hurt Jun. That wouldn't be fun for either of them. But the thought of turning Jun into his submissive was thrilling. He couldn't wait.

Ryo poured a generous amount of lube from the bottle onto his hand, before setting it aside on the nightstand. He turned back to Jun, who was now resting his arms on his raised knees, looking down, not meeting Ryo's eyes. "Lie on your back, Manjoume."

Jun nodded and eased himself down onto his elbows and then onto his back, gazing up at Ryo, looking nervous, a bit scared. Spreading Jun's legs further apart, Ryo pressed on Jun's entrance again, his lube-slicked finger sliding past the ring of muscle, his finger disappearing inside of Jun.

Jun gasped, his back arching slightly, and he trembled, quivering around Ryo's finger.

"Are you in pain?" asked Ryo, pressing his finger back and forth, arching his finger and pressing down on Jun's walls with his knuckle.

Jun shook his head hastily, gasping into his hands. ".. no.. but it feels.. weird.."

Ryo pressed another finger against Jun's entrance and _pushed_ , that finger sliding in beside the first one. Jun made a surprised noise, although it was muffled by his hands. Ryo spread the fingers apart, testing how much he could stretch Jun with two fingers. Jun whined against his hands, squeezing his eyes shut, clenching down around Ryo's fingers. Ryo paused the stretch, stroking Jun's walls with the pads of his fingers.

"Are you in pain, Manjoume? Be honest with me."

Jun shook his head, although the skin around his eyes wrinkled considerably less.

"You're lying."

Jun's eyes opened a bit. "I'm not.."

"You _are_."

"I'm.. I don't want to lose to you.."

Ryo intended to pull his fingers out, but Jun clenched down again. "You've already lost. But lying to me isn't going to help anything."

".. it hurts a bit.. but not that badly.. I.. I can take it.."

"Are you sure?"

Jun nodded, his hair fanned out on the sheets, strands getting messy with every movement of his head. ".. yeah.."

"Relax then. Unless your intention is to sever my fingers with your ass."

Jun covered his eyes with his hands, but he _did_ relax, muscles unclenching. Ryo resumed the stretch, added a third finger. At Jun's breathy cry, Ryo began to thrust with his fingers, speeding up rapidly, the knuckles of his thumb and pinky fingers bumping against Jun's asscheeks, moving his hand so fast it shook, fucking Jun with his fingers.

Jun shrieked, his cry dissolving into a series of shaky, choked moans. And if the noises he was making weren't enough to prove that he was enjoying the treatment, his cock, which had been left untouched, twitched against his stomach. 

Lust building within him, Ryo abruptly pulled out his fingers.

Jun whimpered, pre-cum beginning to drip onto his stomach. ".. you stopped.. why.."

Ryo gripped Jun's hips and slid Jun's whole body down the bed toward him, positioning himself before Jun's now reddened entrance. "Because I'm going to fuck you, Manjoume. Hard. And fast. With my cock. Are you ready?"

Ryo saw something he had never seen in Jun's face before: shyness. And it was _cute_. Ryo couldn't help himself. He was so hard and Jun's quivering hole looked so inviting.

".. I think soaaaaaAAAAAAH!"

Sheathed inside, enjoying the warmth inside, Ryo gripped Jun's hips and lifted him up, shifting Jun into his lap, causing Jun to slide down further onto his cock, yanking a cry of pleasure from Jun's lips.

"AAAAAAAAHH... HAAaah... naaaaghhhhh.. Aaahn..."

Holding Jun up, Ryo wasted no time, thrusting up into Jun with wild abandon, Jun crying out as Ryo hit his prostate, gripping Ryo's shoulders.

"This.. is what you were meant for... this is where you belong… Manjoume.. coming undone by my cock.. powerless.."

"Haahhhnn.. no… nnn.. I.. aaa.. don't... want to.. nnnn... be weak.."

"Oh but you are.. just listen to yourself.. it's embarrassing.. if Jaden could hear you now.."

"Aaaahnnnooo… I waaaant.. to defeat… nnnn... you.."

"Look," said Ryo, gripping Jun's chin and forcing him to look straight ahead into the ornate mirror that hung over Ryo's bed. "Look at how absolutely _fuckable_ you look bouncing on my cock. This is exactly where you were meant to be, Manjoume. This is your purpose."

"Hah.. no.. it's not.. nnnn… aaah.."

"Rub your nipples, cock sleeve."

Moaning, Jun did so, even as he continued to deny. "It's not.. it's not.."

"Do it again... twist them too.."

Jun did so, groaning. "Aaah… it's not.. my purpose.... nnnghh.."

"But it is, Manjoume," said Ryo, mouthing Jun's pale shoulders, trailing his teeth over them, Jun's asscheeks slapping against Ryo's thighs. "Not even here.. you can hope.. to defeat me."

"Aaa.. haa.. aaa.."

"Squeeze your cock, I want to see it leak more."

"But.. aaahh… I'll.. I'll cummmm… if I.. do thaaaahhhh.."

"That's the point. I want you to cum and _see_ _yourself_ cum. See yourself cum from me fucking your tight hole while you jerk yourself off. See my cum overflowing from your ass to my balls."

"Nnn.. don't.. want to.. not.. not yet.."

"Come on, Manjoume.. stroke yourself in time with my thrusts.. accept that you'll never defeat me... give in to your mediocrity... do it like a good little cock sleeve.."

Jun gave in, gripping his forgotten cock and yanking at it, bringing his hand down every time Ryo thrust up, moaning uncontrollably as Ryo fucked him hard and fast, Jun losing himself in the pleasure, his head hanging over Ryo's shoulder, his saliva dripping onto Ryo's back, his wanton moans driving Ryo toward climax.

"That's it.. keep going.."

"Aaaaaaaaahhh...!"

"Good boy.. you're such a good boy.. a good cock sleeve.."

"Haaaaaaahhhh!"

"Look at yourself.. Manjoume.. look… _look_ …"

"No.. ahh! Aah .. no.. I look.."

"You look delicious.. so fuckable.. hot…"

"Aaaaahhhhnnnn.."

"Are you close?"

"Mmmmmmmmmnnnnnn"

"Good boy.. cum then… cum for me…"

Jun kept moaning, trying to muffle himself with his hands, but it was no use. His cries grew louder and louder and louder. And then he came into his hand, clenching around Ryo's cock, shooting cum onto Ryo's stomach, whimpering loudly, practically sobbing through his release.

Ryo kept thrusting up into him, his own breath dissolving into a hiss as he reached the threshold, and then spilled his seed, the thrusts milking every last drop, panting hard as he slowed, heaving out sigh after sigh as the pleasure faded away.

Stilling, catching his breath, pulling out slightly, Ryo reached around to Jun's ass, smearing his fingers with his cum as it leaked out of Jun, leaned back enough so that he could see Jun's face, and brought the cum to Jun's lips. "Taste."

Jun licked Ryo's fingers. His face scrunched up a bit at the taste, but he didn't complain.

"This was just night one," said Ryo, dropping Jun onto his back on the bed. "You will come back tomorrow night, and every night for the rest of the week. Do you understand?

Flushed, panting, dazed, Jun nodded. ".. yes."

"I'll develop your potential further."

".. okay."

"Only after you've been successfully trained will you even stand a sliver of a chance of defeating me. You have a long way to go. Are you willing to put in the effort to become stronger?"

".. yes."

"Good boy. Now get out of my room. I wasn't able to finish studying because of you."

Jun nodded, and climbed off the bed, hastily collecting his clothes and redressing, and retrieving his deck from Ryo's desk. He didn't look at Ryo the entire time, although he did mumble a "good night" as he pulled open the door. Then he was gone.

Ryo flopped backward on his bed, panting, staring up at the ornate ceiling. He smiled, pleased with himself.

This week would be fun.


End file.
